Songs about us
by AwsomeMisaki
Summary: Conjunto de songfics. parejas diferentes en cada capitulo, con canciones del disco songs about Jane de Maroon5. Cap.2 up! reviews plz!
1. Harder to Breath

Buenas! 3 he decidido hacer este conjunto de song fics luego de escuchar el disco de Maroon 5 "songs about Jane" ya k al escucharlas, a cada cancion le iba una pareja de esta maravillosa serie como lo es Naruto! x lo tanto, les aviso desde ya k ningun capitulo tiene relacion con el anterior y k este fic constara de 12 capitulos diferentes. Bueno, sin nada mas k decir, les dejo el primer capitulo. 

Capitulo 1: Harder to breath

How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable

So condescending, unnecessarily critical

I have the tendency of getting very physical

So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

Como te atreves a decir k mi comportamiento es innaceptable

Tan condescendiente, innecesariamente critico

Tengo la tendencia de ponerme muy violenta

Asi k cuida tus pasos porke si lo hago necesitaras un milagro

- Ya me la pagaras... -decia furiosa una chica rubia mientras caminaba apretando los puños tan fuerte como podia para controlar su enojo- con k mi comportamiento es infantil? ya veras si puedes escapar de mi Shikamaru... nadie se burla de mi!

Temari caminaba furiosa despues de lo k acababa de ver, como podia haber sido tan tonta! todo ese tiempo enamorada del tonto de Shikamaru y no pudo darse cuenta de k solo la estaba utilizando... sin poder controlarse mas, golpeo un arbol cercano dejando una gran abolladura en el tronco y respirando agitadamente una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here

The double-vision I was seeing is finally clear

You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone

Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I am walking on

Absorviste todo de mi y me haces preguntarme porke estoy aki

La vision doble k estaba viendo esta finalmente clara

Kieres kedarte pero sabes muy bien k kiero k te vallas

Ni sikiera calzan las pisadas sobre la maldita tierra sobre la k camino

- Fui una estupida al dejar mi hogar en la villa de la arena solo por el... -murmuro mientras intentaba secar las copiosas lagrimas k salian de sus ojos- Si el no me keria... entonces k demonios estoy haciendo aki? -se preguntaba mientras sollozaba. Ella sabia k algo como esto era cuestion de tiempo, pero no keria admitirlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad, aun con las excusas k le habia puesto Shikamaru, ella solo keria k la dejara en paz.

La chica siguio caminando, sintiendo k nada estaba en su lugar, sintiendose traicionada, pero por sobre todo se culpaba x no haber kerido ver la verdad k estaba frente a ella desde hace tiempo.. Fue su culpa no kerer admitir k entre Shikamaru e Ino habia algo mas k compañerismo y amistad, pero la venda k cubria sus ojos callo pesadamente al encontrarlos besandose a la mitad de la zona de entrenamiento sin preocuparse por si alguien los veia o no. A la mitad del "no es lo k piensas!" de Shikamaru, Temari abandono el lugar a toda velocidad, sin embargo; Shikamaru no fue tras ella.

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Cuando hace frio afuera y no tienes a nadie a kien amar

Entenderas lo k kiero decir cuando digo

K no hay manera de k nos vayamos a rendir

Y como una pekeña niña k llora en la cara de un mounstruo k vive en sus sueños

Hay alguien alli afuera porke se hace mas y mas dificil respirar

Hay alguien alli afuera porke se hace mas y mas dificil respirar

La chica camino sin rumbo por varias horas, hasta llego a un sitio un poko alejado de la aldea y se sento para descansar y tratar de calmarse un poko... eran demasiadas emociones mezcladas, pero principalmente la ira y la frustracion. Se sentia como una niña llorando de esa manera, y solo keria k alguien viniera a consolarla... era como si le faltara el aire...

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head

You should know better you never listened to a word I said

Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat

Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

Lo k haces es complicar los pensamientos dentro de mi mente

Deberias saber mejor k nunca escuchaste una palabra de lo k yo dije

Agarrando tu almohada y jadeando en un sudor desnudo

Esperando k alguien algun dia lo haga como yo lo hice

Error. todo esto fue un error. Esa frase se repetia en la mente de la rubia mientras sentia k el dolor en su pecho incrementaba a cada minuto... Le molestaba el hecho de k se hubiera creido mejor k ella, y desde hace tiempo k no la escuchaba. solo esperaba k Ino lo complaciera como ella habia sabido hacerlo; aunk no haya parecido suficiente.

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Cuando hace frio afuera y no tienes a nadie a kien amar

Entenderas lo k kiero decir cuando digo

K no hay manera de k nos vayamos a rendir

Y como una pekeña niña k llora en la cara de un mounstruo k vive en sus sueños

Hay alguien alli afuera porke se hace mas y mas dificil respirar

Hay alguien alli afuera porke se hace mas y mas dificil respirar

Decidio volver a su departamento despues de secar definitivamente sus lagrimas, no permitiria k nadie la viera de esa forma, cuando se sentia tan vulnerable... Recogeria sus cosas y se iria de ahi. No volveria, a menos de k fuera extremadamente necesario. Lo k es Shikamaru estaba segura de k se arrepentiria de un momento a otro, y viviria lamentandose el haber hecho lo k hizo; pero seria suficiente castigo por todo lo k la habia hecho sufrir? No lograba recordar otra ocasion en la k hubiese llorado tanto..

Does it kill?  
Does it burn?  
Is it painful to learn That it's me that has all the control?  
Mata?  
Quema?  
Es doloroso entender Que soy yo la k tiene todo el control?

Despues de todo, luego de k entendiera el error k habia cometido le doleria 10 veces mas k a ella, y ella pasaria a controlar la situacion, dejandolo sufrir; k se arrepintiera de haber jugado con ella y sus sentimientos..

Does it thrill?  
Does it sting?  
When you feel what I bring And you wish that you had me to hold?  
Emociona?  
Pica?  
Cuando sientes lo k traigo Y desearias tenerme para abrazarme?

- Esa sera mi venganza... cuando sepas el error k haz cometido y sufras esperando a k vuelva... -decia mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en un gran bolso de viaje. Se acerco a su escritorio y guardo lo k estaba ahi hasta k tomo un marco de foto donde salia ella siendo abrazada x la cintura por un sonriente Shikamaru algo k no se veia muy seguido mientras ella sonreia a su vez conlas mejillas sonrojadas. La observo unos segundos y cuando sintio k las lagrimas surgirian de nuevo lo arrojo al suelo y lo piso fuertemente kebrando el vidrio. Luego tomo el bolso y abandono la habitacion recorriendo la aldea hasta llegar a la salida principal de Konoha, dando un ultimo vistazo para luego irse definitivamente.

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love

You'll understand what I mean when I say

There's no way we're gonna give up

And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe I

s there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Cuando hace frio afuera y no tienes a nadie a kien amar

Entenderas lo k kiero decir cuando digo

K no hay manera de k nos vayamos a rendir

Y como una pekeña niña k llora en la cara de un mounstruo k vive en sus sueños

Hay alguien alli afuera porke se hace mas y mas dificil respirar

Hay alguien alli afuera porke se hace mas y mas dificil respirar

Cuando al dia siguiente Shikamaru fue a buscar a Temari para explicar lo ocurrido solo se encontro con el marco roto y una nota k decia "No me buskes, no me volveras a ver". Al leerlo, lo primero k penso fue "k problematicas son las mujeres..." suspirando, pero luego sintio un extraño sentimiento de perdida, y solo era el principio de todo lo k le tocaria sufrir.

---- Owari ----


	2. This Love

Bueno aki les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic hecho por mi insuperable ocio P. Espero k les guste ya k pronto vendran las parejas mas conocidas SasuSaku, NaruHina y todas esas por ahora, los dejare con el segundo capitulo: 

Capitulo 2: This Love

I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart

Estaba tan alto k no reconoci

El fuego kemando sus ojos

El caos k controlaba mi mente

Susurre un adios mientras se subia a un avion

Para nunca regresar

Pero siempre en mi corazon

Es cierto, no me di cuenta. Creia k todo estaba bien, y ni sikiera note como me miraba con molestia sintiendose ignorada bueno, lo note, pero pense k no era nada importante. El punto es ke ahora mi mente es un maldito caos, y desde k me despedi de ella cuando fue a esa mision, tuve el presentimiento de k no iba a volver tal como yo la conocia y la keria; porke si la kiero y mucho... el punto es ke no lo demuestro muy bien...y k esperan! nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de cursilerias.

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Este amor ha tomado su peaje en mi

Ella dijo adios muchas veces antes

Y su corazon esta rompiendose frente a mi

No tengo opcion, porke yo no dire adios nunca mas

Ahora k me pongo a pensar sobre esto, me doy cuenta de k no soy de lo mas considerado con Ino... De hecho, sin notarlo, la trato bastante mal... debe ser por eso ke varias veces me dijo k se habia acabado todo y no me hablaba hasta k le pedia disculpas... aunke, si me iba a perdonar, porke arma tanto drama! realmente no entiendo a las mujeres.

La verdad... ahora me duele un poco el pecho... me pregunto si tendra ke ver con ese extraño presentimiento de cuando la despedi en la entrada de konoha, no se veia como siempre... tenia algo extraño, lo se!

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Kept playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around and leave again

Hice lo mejor k pude por alimentar su apetito

Manteniendola viniendo cada noche

Tanto para mantenerla satisfecha

Segui manejando al amor como si fuera un juego

Pretendiendo sentir lo mismo

Luego dar la vuelta y marcharse de nuevo

Al principio realmente estaba con ella porke era la unica soltera k kedaba y me sentia solo... se k suena cruel, pero es la verdad. Aunke con el tiempo aprendi a kererla, incluso llegue a amarla, y no solo porke...bueno...se entrego a mi +carraspeo+ al conocerla mejor, realmente la ame y sigo haciendolo. El punto eske fui criado algo bruscamente, por eso me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos...

Aunke Ino tiene una personalidad algo cambiante, he aprendido a acostumbrarme a ello. Por ejemplo de noche cuendo estamos...+ejem+ solos... parece ser, una apasionada... cual es la palabra?... Insaciable! Realmente termino agotado... Pero las primeras veces, no lograba decir nada, aunk lo intentaba... y sentia como si tuviera k avergonzarme de lo k habia hecho, asik me iba sin decir nada antes de k ella despertase, aun asi, por akellos dias, solo fingia amarla...

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Este amor ha tomado su peaje en mi

Ella dijo adios muchas veces antes

Y su corazon esta rompiendose frente a mi

No tengo opcion, porke yo no dire adios nunca mas

Sabia k ella se sentia despreciada, kizas usada, pero no tenia idea de k hacer o decir para arreglar la situacion; ya k en ese tiempo no estaba seguro de k realmente estuviera haciendo lo correcto o sikiera si realmente la amaba...

I'll fix these broken things

Repair your broken wings

And make sure everything's alright

(it's alright, it's alright)

My pressure on your hips

Sinking my fingertips

Into every inch of you

Cause I know that's what you want me to do

Yo arreglare esas cosas rotas

Reparare tus alas rotas

Y me asegurare de ke todo esta bien

(esta bien, esta bien)

Mi presion en tus caderas

Hundiendo las yemas de mis dedos

En cada centimetro de ti

Porke se ke eso es lo ke kieres k haga

Kiero arreglar esta situacion, pero ahora k Ino no esta y tengo tiempo para pensar en eso no se como debo hacerlo! se lo k debo hacer, pero kiero k sea algo especial.. algo k los dos podamos recordar por mucho tiempo. Aunke se ke si planeas mucho algo, no sale como tu kieres k resulte.. Lo unico ke kiero es decirle cuanto la amo en realidad, y k perdone mis estupideces.. pero como hacerlo?

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

Her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Este amor ha tomado su peaje en mi

Ella dijo adios muchas veces antes

Y su corazon esta rompiendose frente a mi

No tengo opcion, porke yo no dire adios nunca mas

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

My heart is breaking in front of me

And she said goodbye too many times before

Este amor ha tomado su peaje en mi

Ella dijo adios muchas veces antes

Mi corazon esta rompiendose frente a mi

Y ella dijo adios muchas veces antes

sigh+ k estupidez.. solo debo decirle lo k siento, directamente y sin rodeos... Luego le pedire oficialmente ke sea mi novia! si, eso funcionara. Ademas, no puede ser tan dificil...

...cierto?

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

Her heart is breaking in front of me

But I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Este amor ha tomado su peaje en mi

Ella dijo adios muchas veces antes

Y su corazon esta rompiendose frente a mi

Pero notengo opcion, porke yo no dire adios nunca mas

No! nada de cobardia! si no puedo hacer algo tan facil como decir 2 palabras a la persona ke amo, no soy digno de llamarme Kiba Inuzuka! lo hare, pase lo ke pase y nada puede salir mal! lo he decidido!

Mientras pensaba en eso, Kiba habia salido a buscar a Ino a la entrada de konoha ya k ese mismo dia llegaba de su mision... Y al verlo trato de ignorarlo, pero supo k no se libraria de el hasta escuchar lo ke tuviera ke decir. Y nunca estuvo mas agradecida de haberlo escuchado.

Bien, este capitulo no me gusto para nada! aunk la cancion k sigue me gusta mucho, y ya tengo la pareja escogida, asik no va a tardar tanto como este en ser publicado Lo lamento mucho!

Reviews

tere-chan: gracias! la verdad si me kedo muy triste U

Nakuru Uchiha: k weno ke te guste monga, con respecto al SasuSaku, hay dos canciones k le vienen re bien a esta pareja asik de mas k se repite :P y no insultes a tus mayores mongola! XD

kuramasesshou: A mi tambien me encanta Maroon 5! se nota? XD ke bueno k te haya gustado y no te preocupes ke la de Sasuke-kun ya viene!

Mayumi: Gracias! pero no te preocupes ke ya vas a lograr verla entera y no sabes de lo k te pierdes porke Naruto es Dios! ¬ si po, y eso... ¬¬U niña raraaaa y no te preocupes porke el SasuSaku ya vieneee tengo ganas de escribir el capitulo de ellos 2 pk siempre me dejas con la duda! TT

Padro: Mi amor, eres tan expresivo... XD gracias, no importa si no kieres dejar comentario en este pk no te voy a obligar pero eso no va para todos los demas! reviews! no creo k este mejor porke lo haya hecho yo pero iwal wena onda! te amoo!

Fin de reviews Al fin, despues de todo este tiempo, hay un nuevo capitulo aki, y prometo k el tercero no va a tardar tanto! en serio! Bueno, ya los vere en el siguiente capitulo... y dejen reviews!


End file.
